Moonlit Shadow
by DarkBloodyDeath
Summary: A young girl being abused for being a jinjureki is now saved by Uchiha Itachi.


Moonlit Shadow

Chapter 1

They Do What They Think

I ran for my life as i saw it. The dark road behind me seemed to be getting no where in height. The darkness of night scared me. Stories filled my head of monsters and attackers. These stories i knew where fake. The villagers of The Village Hidden In The Fire liked to scare me. It was a thing that they liked to do in their pass time. A torment for me. They think it's so funny. But as always here I am, running. Running from what i thought not to be possible to anyone in any village. Why did it chase me, and only me? Why am I so special? My story is unknown, my place is no where. Now I will tell you of myself and why this happened. But one thing, if you could answer me this, why me?

The market place overfilled with the odor of fresh fruit. Everyone was continuing the morning routine with strange glee and a happiness that was not normal to our village. The children ran around being to obnoxious for themselfs. They were...playing instead of teasing me. That's a perfectly good reason for myself to be worried. I ran past the rhapsodic children and towards the only place of sanctuary, my uncle. He awaited for me in his little shop on the corner with open arms. His embrace is a warm feeling for me. The roughness of his hands scratch me but this is a normality for me. He's a carpenter so I'm used to this new scar that is now in a collection of many others that he does not know about. He worries over me too much. But i do not blame him.

My uncle let's me go out to play with my "friends". Yet, he does not know that i do not have any friends... He only cares for my good being. I run away from my safe haven. The children frantically searching for something, someone... But problem was, who, or what? That who which they might be looking for might as well be me. As for the what? Nothing came to mind. Everyone crowded around the giant gates that protected our city from incoming invaders. They all stared in awe as the passing ninja came in. One had long hair, raven black. He wore a shirt that had a collar like no other I've seen, it came up past his neck. There was a symbol on the back of his shirt. I wanted to get closer to see what it looked like. As i pushed my way through the crowd of bustling people. They stared at me with angry eyes that told me to leave and never be in the presence of these people again. I ignored. The other towns people looked at me in the same warning way. One of the older children, around 8, tripped me and i landed in the cleared pathway that held these newcomers. The villagers cursed me under their breaths and were coming at me with a blood thirsty will of murder. One hand stopped them, the hand of my dreams. The hand of a protector.

He held his hand out to me, I looked up at him with widened and surprised eyes. He smiled at me and picked me up into his arms and carried me throughout the city, the routine that they supposedly had devised. He carried me as if i were a baby, holding me so that i would not fall. I looked up into his coal black eyes that looked forward happily, at least that was what he was trying to do. Trick people in seeing his fake emotion. His eyes really showed a deep sadness that you really had to look close for. His eyes told the story of his life, but to me, every page was blank. Every word had been erased.

His destination was apparently at the Pyroge's office. I had been there too many times in my life for innocent deeds that all the villagers had blamed me for. He set me down gently in front of the Pyroge. Apparently the Pyroge thought i had done something wrong to be put in that stingy office again. He was ready to let out all his steam and anger that he had built up today, just for me. But the man that had carried me here shook his head lightly and said the three kindest words I'd ever heard, "She did nothing." No one in my life had ever said that, except of course my uncle. The Pyroge looked at me then at the young man, he simply nodded and walked off into another room. The new comer looked at me and kneeled down to me, he told me his name. And what a weird name it was...Itachi. Didn't that mean "weasel"? Well he led me out of the dreadful place and took me to the hotel and asked if I would stay with him, since he knew no one here. I agreed and he smiled.

Once we reached the old hotel (which was older than the village itself) he sat me down and asked about myself. What had he seen in me? I'm just a freak show in a small village. I told him everything, and surprisingly, he seemed to be interested about my life. He listened and nodded when times needed. When i finished, he looked sad, his eyes showed his true emotion, he felt sorry for me. My eyes widened and i told him not to feel sorry for me. He simply smiled a warm smile and told me that he wanted to worry over something. I just looked and thought why he is being so nice to me.


End file.
